The invention is directed to the improvement of the feel and comfort of a toilet seat and lid, and to the provision of a comfortable, warm, non-slip seating surface. This is accomplished by utilizing modern thermoplastic material and high-pressure injection molding techniques. While not intended to be so limited, the invention will be described in its application to a toilet seat and lid. It will be understood that the basic teachings of the present invention can be applied to toilet seats without lids and other types of seats.
Prior art workers have devised many types of toilet seats and lids to improve the comfort, look and convenience thereof. Heretofore toilet seats and lids have been constructed from rigid materials such as wood or plastic, or made from a solid core upholstered in foam padding and/or a vinyl covering. Typical rigid plastic or wood seats are relatively cold to the touch and can be slippery. Upholstered seats and lids, with or without padding, are not particularly durable and are susceptible to cuts and tears. Additionally some people find the feel of padded vinyl seats and lids to be undesirable. Prior art workers have attempted to produce a padded, resilient-type seat using complicated and costly molding methods employing catalyzed materials such as urethane. Molding a seat by using catalyzed low pressure materials requires time-consuming mixing and pouring, resulting in less than satisfactory results and a costly product.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that a seat and lid assembly comprising inserts of reinforced thermoplastic material with or without an appropriate foaming agent, and with over-molded thermoplastic material which determines the characteristics of the outer surface of the seat and lid, can overcome the above noted problems. When a thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) over-mold material is used, the seat and lid are provided with soft, comfortable, durable surfaces which will not tear and which have non-slip characteristics, which, nevertheless, allows reasonable mobility while using the seat. The elastomer provides a completely different and arguably superior feel as compared to conventional seats and padded seats. The seat of the present invention is not padded and does not deform when sat upon. The surface also provides an aesthetically pleasing finish which is easily cleaned and is available in many colors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an injection molded toilet seat and lid which are soft to the touch and relatively warm and non-slip as compared to a conventional hard seat and lid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat and lid with the above features which are both strong and durable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat and lid with the above features which are easy to clean.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more comfortable and non-slip toilet seat and lid assembly, than is achievable with existing designs and conventional construction techniques.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat and lid with antibacterial qualities.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a soft feeling injection molded toilet seat shaped to fit the user comfortably.